


Fix Me

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Getting Leonard back, Hurt/Comfort, Legion of Doom Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Leonard knows something is wrong, and he goes to the one person he thinks can help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fixing Legion of Doom Leonard story. I hope it came out ok.

Two months. 

Two months the team had been battling the Legion of Doom.

Two months Sara has been watching Leonard fight against them.  Of course, it wasn’t her Leonard (Though, she would _never_ admit that she thought of him that way.)  But that didn’t stop the flood of emotions every time the Legends would battle the Legion.

She’s lost count of all the times her feelings almost got in the way.  All the times she wanted so desperately to just run to him and kiss him like they did at the Oculus.  All the times she wanted to scream at him to snap out of it and come back to her.

But this last fight… it was different.  The way he looked at her was different.  It was more confused than cold.  More conflicted than conniving.  But perhaps it was just her imagination.  Her frantic worrying rather than his actual feelings.

She needs air.  The walls of the Waverider are closing in on her.  Despite Rip’s “orders” to stay on the ship, she’s wandering the forest nearby.  She sits and meditates, focusing on the cool air, the sounds of birds, the… presence of another person.

“I know you’re there,” she calmly states.  It’s him, it has to be.

It’s now or never to get him back.

“What’s wrong with me?” he snarls.

“How much time do you have?” she replies with a tone of snark to her voice.  She doesn’t turn to face him.  She can’t yet.

“You know what I mean.  I see you and I feel something strange.  I want to kill you, but I can’t.  Why?!”

“I don’t know if you’re ready for that answer.”

“Don’t go all zen on me.  I’ve tried to kill you, tried to kill all of you, and yet I pull the punch every time.  Either you tell me why that is, or I lose that patience.”

She hears the cold gun whirring behind her.  She knows it’s pointed at her head, but she’s still banking on her Leonard being in there along with the bastard that’s threatening her life.

“Fine.”  She slowly stands, hands up to show she’s not on the attack just yet.  “You want to know, I’ll tell you.”  Sara turns and finally looks him in the eye.  It’s just as painful as she expected.  “You couldn’t pull that trigger now for the same reason you couldn’t then.  This isn’t you, Leonard.  Not the man I know.  You may have been a villain in the past, but you are different now.  You’re a Legend now.  And you are the man I love.”

Leonard visibly reacts to her last sentence.

“Love me?  You don’t know me!”

“That’s where you’re wrong.  The Leonard Snart I know overcame his past.  He turned all that pain and regret into something good.  He was turning his life around and actually helping people.  You helped me, Leonard.  You helped me find my humanity when I thought it was completely gone.  And I helped you realize there was more to you than just Captain Cold.  You can’t kill me or the crew because you know we’re innocent.  I don’t believe you want to kill innocent people.  And yeah, I love you.  And as far as I know, you love me too.”

“And you want me to buy that?” he drawls, but there’s still a catch to his voice.

Sara shrugs.  “I’d like you to believe it, sure.  But I know you.  I know you aren’t going to just take a stranger’s word for granted.  So, do what you need to do, crook.  I’m tired of dealing with seeing you like this, so kill me if you’re going to.”

The cold gun powers down and Leonard runs away.  Sara feels like she’s going to be sick or burst into tears, but she will not let him see her like that, so she hurries back to the Waverider.  The crew needs to know about this anyway.

It’s another two weeks until they face him again.  But he’s even more visibly puzzled this time.  He pulls back behind the action as much as he can, hoping that neither side notices.  But Sara certainly does. 

After the fight, she goes back to the same spot she saw him previously.  He doesn’t disappoint.

“Fix me,” is all he says.

“I don’t think I have the degree for that.”

“Quit with the snappy retorts and tell me how to fix this.”

“Leonard, I don’t know what to tell you.  The Legion probably kidnapped you or something.  They’ve got you brainwashed.  You’re a different Snart, but time is wonky.  There’s a shred of my Leonard in there too and he’s a strong willed son of a bitch.  He’s fighting you and you need to fight with him.  You’ll stop feeling like this when you realize that you aren’t that guy.  You don’t belong with Dhark and his Legion of insanity.   You’re a Legend, Leonard, and I need you.”

He steps closer to her.  Closer than she’s comfortable with, but she’s willing to take the risk.

Leonard is mere inches from her and his face is twisted with confusion and pain, as if he knows the next step, but is too scared to take it.  But Leonard Snart has never been one to let fear get in the way.

“I said, fix me, White Canary,” he mutters before crushing his lips to hers.

Sara doesn’t want to give in, but her body betrays her and hungrily returns the kiss.  Well over two months of repressed frustrations are pouring out.

He suddenly pulls back, but not far.  “Sara,” he whispers.


End file.
